Halfblood
by VioletRiot
Summary: Take a trip with Isabella Swan, through the complicated life she leads, it's not easy being a neglected, isolated, easily angered high school student, and oh did I mention? Half vampire. READ&REVIEW.
1. Morning Conversation

My name is Isabella swan. I was born in Forks and lived here all of my life. I'm seventeen years old. My mom left home when I was four she hated everything about this average run-of-the-mill town where the rain never seemed to end. So I live here alone with my father Charlie, he's the cheif of police and a pretty awesome dad. Social life, I dont really have one im not a typical highschool student. Sure I maintain a 4.0 and I have perfect attendence, but that writes me off as more of a nerd than anything else. Good. Physical features, I'm definately not ugly but I dont really see the beauty behind anything. My skin is extremely pale, and I have big brown eyes with long lashes, high cheek bones, and messy long brown hair I rarely take the time to fix. I'm pretty petite though and my chest filled out nicely two summers ago. I like reading, writing, and oh did I mention. I'm Half Vampire?

To say my life is weird would be an understatement, but how can someone explain that they have type O blood with their waffles? How'd this happen, I'm sure thats what your wondering. My dads a vampire who simply, fell for a human. Did I just say it was simple? My dad says their are others like me and him but they tend to steer clear of each other. Territorial reasons. Yea like any smart vampire would try to claim this soggy mush of a town. I swear our biggest attraction is the movie theatre.

Unlike my father, I have a heartbeat, blood in my veins, I can eat food, I have to sleep, and I can go out in the sunlight without shimmering like a disco ball. However I'm not as skilled as he is and sometimes I slam things harder than I should, or run faster than I ought to. No one ever see's though but you can never be to sure. I've made myself invisible at school for a reason. I dress terribly, I act boring and stuck up, I never wear make up, I leave my Hair messed up to cover my features. It's all to keep my dad and I safe. Besides Im not missing out on anything anyway. The thoughts these people have are simply ridiculous. yea you heard me their thoughts. I can read minds, and I can move things with my own.

Charlie told me that their are special vampires who have gifts that others dont. It was a real surprise when a half vampire like myself came out with two. Lucky me

Maybe I should be more excited, but honestly... I'm depressed. Very. I'm alone all the time with no one to talk to, to relate to. Sure I have charlie but he works night shifts and most days when the weather is naturally crappy. My mom calls sometimes but I get the feeling she's slightly disgusted with me and the fact that I drink blood. Charlie does to but he would never do it at home, and well she had to feed me. Imagine a 2 year old squealing happily with packaged blood dripping from her chin.

Other than them I was practically socially neglected. That isn't healthy. I always think it would be better if I could share this secret with someone my own age. Who had the same advantages. None of them would ever come to forks though... or would they?

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning Conversation.

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock was always annoying. Despite the volume being on low it was way louder thanks to my advanced hearing. I hit it roughly, to rough. It went flying across the room and smashed into the wall. Charlie wouldn't be too thrilled, that was the third one he bought me this month. It was always hard for me to control my anger though, especially this time in the morning. Especially... On a school day. It was friday though. So that started the day off on a good note. Kicking the covers back I shuffled up out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

One of the plus's of being insanely fast, is that I can get ready for school in 15 minutes or less. I know this because Charlie times me every morning.

"14:30" He called as I jumped effortlessly over the side of the stair case. "You beat yesterdays record by 5 seconds" I bowed playfully as if I accomplished some amazing goal. He laughed and ruffled my already disastrous hair, and kissed me lightly on the forehead. His skin was super cold but I was used to it, Infact I preferred the touch of his skin better than my own that wasn't warm but it wasn't too cold either.

"How was your night" I asked making friendly conversation.

"same old same old, say bella you got a good 15 minutes before you have to leave for school, Can I talk to you about something" I watched as he made his way for the kitchen. Confused. Then followed hesitantly. He seated himself at the large wood table in the kitchen and sighed.

"So whats up?" I asked hoping it wasn't to awkward, Waiting for a response I put two pieces of bread in the toaster and poured myself the typical type O blood my dad jokingly puts in Orange juice boxes. He can be such a dork.

"It appears we're having company" I had to do a double take to make sure I heard him right. He stared oddly at my jaw that now hung open.

"Dad you really think thats a good idea, I mean seriously we keep blood in orange juice cartons, and you know how I am arou-.." I meant to say more but he he cut me off waving his hands in front of him to indicate I was way wrong.

"No Bells, not humans, and not here." He voice became serious now and I knew he wasn't dont talking. Reaching for my Toast a few seconds before it even popped I sat down and buttered them while he spoke. "There like us, they dont feed off of humans, They usually reside in alaska but theres a bit of a 'vampire' population issue. The leader of the coven, he's a good friend of mine from a long time ago" I didn't even want to ask how long ago was, as far as I know this is my dads 9th or 10th time being 37. Lets just say when he gets to 100 he starts over.

"Bells are you paying attention" he voiced snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded while taking a bite of my toast "He'll be taking up a position at the hospital, and his family are moving into the mansion we helped clean out. Remember when you were 10" I sighed playfully. Of course I remembered that mansion, the man who lived there before died soon after his wife and we helped auction of his items and cleaned it. Nobody's had enough money to purchase it and the land though.

"Alright I guess." I smiled at him warmly trying to convince him I actually cared. I didn't that much though, just another old vampire.

"Bells him and his mate-"

"Dad can you not use words like mate, it makes me feel like an animal" I hated the old fashioned terms he always slipped out when his guard was let down around me.

"Sorry, him and his wife, have 5 kids. All of them your age... Well all of them look your age, they'll be going to school with you." I froze mid bite, I honestly didn't hear what I thought I did. I stared at him waiting for the punch line but it never came.

"They aren't possibly going to highschool are they?" He took a drink of my juice quickly and nodded. "Dad do you really think this is a good thing, what if they slip up and the whole town finds out" The image of citizens chasing us with pitchforks and torches flashed through my mind.

"They've been around alot longer than you, and you are very well trained"

"Once again, animal-feeling." He apologized, smiling at my pickiness in words. He was handsome, it's no wonder my mom fell for him, but I found out that most vampires are extremely beautiful, and they use it to hunt. Thats just vile.

"They've already moved to the city, but their kids are starting school on monday, It will be entirely up to you wether or not you want to reveal yourself to them. I was just telling you so that you'd know"

"Reveal myself? Yea can't they smell the difference between human and vampire"

"Yes, but you, are neither. You easily pass for human. The only reason I know the difference is because I'm your father" I smiled never knowing that I was completely unsuspected.

"Well I dont know... we'll see I guess" I rinsed my mouth quickly so the red color would be gone and kissed charlie on the cheek before I left for school

* * *

As usual I arrived too earlier, the parking lot was still practically empty, aside from the cars that belonged to the teachers. Irritated I figured i'd get some reading done. I ripped through my backpack only to find I had forgotten my book on my nightstand. Cursing myself I slung the backpack over my shoulder and got out the car. Fortunately the school doors were open so I went inside and figured it'd be a good time to check out the school library.

"Bella, Bella swan is that you" Or not, I thought biting my lip before turning around. I knew the voice, it was my obnoxious english teacher. Probably the only person in the whole entire school that could easily pick me out. Thats because she was always asking me opinions about what books she should teach or what assignments she should go with. It all happened when I accidentally suggested a better way to review the ACT tests that all the english teachers were required to cover, and taking my advice all the students in her class got particularly high scores. So basically now she thinks i'm some kind of English guru.

"Hi " She smiled widly revealing her coffee stained teeth. Unfortunately for me the breath was twice as bad and she was still about six feet away.

"Oh bella I have a question. I simply dont know what to do. Could you help?" I had to stop myself from replying with something completely sarcastic. If anybody here knows anything about me at all. It's that i'm probably one of the most sarcastic people you'll ever meet, and I dont really have a good attitude. I can't help it. Most people only have to deal with someone with two senses. Hearing and seeing. I have to use at least four including my ability to read minds.

"Whats the question " That set her off, she pulled me aside and held up two books explaining the pro's and con's of teaching them and then she went into what kind of assignments she was thinking about doing but how she decided against them because they wasted to much paper. Eventually the bell rang and I told her what I knew she wanted to hear and she smiled feeling some sense of renewed knowledge. I guess it was straight to Math class.

Every morning I seem to forget how crowded these hallways are, and the stench... it's one big blur of musty sweet fragrance. Hearing everyones thoughts like this wasn't a big deal, it just seemed like there were more people talking than there should be. Well it was almost more X-rated trust me. The hormonal boys in this school are seriously ridiculous. I have had to stop myself several times from turning around and punching someone for checking out my ass, reminding myself unless they say it out loud it doesn't count. Just my luck all the boys are to shy to actually say it outloud. So i was stuck with silent sexual harrassment.

I was the first one in class. As usual. I had to be though because there wasn't a permanent seating arrangement and the first to class get to pick first. I had to have the seat in the back. This was the only class where I wasn't assigned it. I had to be able to watch everyone and everything at all times. Other wise i felt nervous I dont know why. Maybe because if I wasnt I felt like someone was catching on to my un-human ways.

"Ahh good morning bella" My teacher doubled check to make sure he had the right name. I lifted my head and smiled to show him he did. There was still about 4 minutes before the final bell rang, So I stared patiently out the window at the usual damp weather. It was going to rain tonight I could smell it. Anyone could. Interrupting the small bit of peace I managed to settle into Victoria the school bitch, came strutting into class with her bright red high heel pumps clicking noisily against the tiles.

"Ugh will you please move" She stopped in front of me and stared down like I was some insect under her stilletto. I didn't bother to say anything she didn't care she continued anyway. "I need to do some serious texting this hour and this is like the best seat to do that, so if you could just scoot up maybe... 6 chairs that would be great."

"Listen I'd love to kiss your ass but I just ate breakfest, wouldn't want that coming back up." I spat laughing mentally at the shit she was thinking. For one she was completely jealous of my cheek bones, and she hates the fact my bra's are bigger than hers. How she could even tell underneath my baggy attire I have no idea. It must be a girlie thing.

Stomping her feet she sat down in front of me. I really didn't care atleast she went out of her way to smell nice. The bell rang not to long after and the official day began. I always wonder why math always seems like reviews of older reviews. This class usually ended the quickest, since I practically zoned out the entire time. Next was Anatomy, I dont even know why I took this class. Today we had to dissect the carcass of a cat, the stench was almost unbearable, and my partner jessica complained she was too disgusted, and got to sit out. Quickly I joted down the correct answers and observations and gave it to jessica for her to copy. She seemed grateful enough.

Complimented me on my precise cutting and confimed all my answers were correct.

Least favorite class next. Physical Education. I must admit I have a competitive side, and when my team is losing it's very frustrating not to be able to use my full capabilities. Nothing hard to day just a video demonstration on how to properly use weights. I really hate watching guys trying to show off. Specially when I could lift them and the bench press at the same time. With one hand.

Another movie in History today about Vietnam. I'm pretty sure we watch a movie everyweek in this class and filled out worksheets when it was over. Nothing wrong with that other than the super strong stench of this guy named ben who sat beside me. He seemed to think he didn't have a need for deoderant

Finally lunch came around, this was when the day was extremely easy to deal with. I sat by myself in the lunch room but I didn't care, as long as I was far away from the jock table their minds were never thinking about food.

I got the usuall slice of pizza and curly fries. I really did love to eat, but the less time I spent in the cafeteria the more time I could use to get a book for this weekend. It was sure to be long and boring with charlie leaving for some 3 day fishing trip. I'm sure he had already left by now.

Pulling me from my thoughts Victoria and her little gang of groupies approached my table. They all sat down the moment she did facing me with these ugly mischevious grins. Not like I didn't hear what she was thinking from the beginning.

"Hi Bella," She started, her fake friendship gave me a slight headache. "We were just wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight. I'm sure you'd love it."

"Why? So I can put in word with my dad that your party is legit and he shouldn't have the cops stop by?" She froze not expecting her plan to run down hill so fast. I chocked back a laugh as she turned nervously to her little clones.

"It's not like you have anything better to do" She argued, trying to reclaim the upper hand. I figured I'd mess with her a bit, though it'd cost me my time in the library. Oh well we did have a public one

"I'd love to Victoria, but Highschool parties really aren't my thing. I've already got my dad covering for the real one" I'll be damned if I know what i'm talking about. She seemed shocked enough though.

"You mean the underground rave?" She shot an excited look between me and her friends. That must've been the one I heard some kids talking about earlier. The catch was you had to be 21 to go cause of the alcohol. They used to let anyone in but people started getting in trouble for underaged drinking and they almost got shut down.

"Yep" I smiled ripping another piece of my pizza and putting it my mouth. Her mouth was still opened and I could smell the minty gum she had been chewing on.

"How in the hell did you get invites to that. You have to be legal."

"Ahh same way you want me to help you, all I had to do was tell them my dad wouldn't mess up the party, and they will let me bring whoever I want" her mind jumped from idea to idea as she tried to figure out what persuasion would work best. I finished off the last of my curly fries as she offered multiple make-overs promising I would look amazing, and saying she would take me out to lunch, and let her sit at their table. As if I wanted any of those things. I decided not to answer any more questions and got up to dump my tray just as the bell rang. She called after me but I didnt bother to turn around. She'd forget about me in the next week anyway.

My next class was independent study. This was my personal time to do the very thing I didn't ever let anyone know about. I could sing. The music teacher granted me access to her room since it was her lunch and I was allowed to lock the door and sing my heart out. I didn't want to be a singer, but it did help stress. I borrowed the teachers guiatar and sat comfortably on the stool in the front of the class and played a few notes. It was always like this, I let my mood and the music decide the words I'd sing. Nothing really came today, so I sang a few of my favorites by paramore. That was until the bell rang right in the middle of a note I had been trying to perfect. Annoyed I put the guitar away and headed for my final class. Painting.

I was pretty good at painting too, mainly because I was very precise. It was pretty fun though, I tended to draw portraits of other people in the class, and give them to them. They liked it enough I guess. Mainly today the teacher was introducing a new project we were going to do, and about 15 minutes before class ended she gave us some time to think of an idea.

Finally the day was over. I hurried as fast as I was allowed to my car and got in before Victoria and her little poodles started harassing me. Reaching the first stoplight from the school I saw a large moving van driving towards the mansion. I was tempted to follow it and take a look at these new visitors already but I decided it'd be best to wait until monday and see if I even want to be associated with them. The drive home was unusually boring and it appears all the stoplights were working together against me. Reaching the driveway I sighed as Charlies work car was parked and his personal one was gone. Alone all weekend. As usual. The house was dark and a bit chilly. Not that I cared I was used to it. I flicked on the tv and settled on some boring soap oprah. I didnt plan on watching it, it just made me feel less alone to have lights on and things running. I'm sure the electic company didn't mind.

Entering the kitchen for something to drink I noticed a note sticking to the refridgerator.

_Bells, I ordered japanese food it should be there by the time you get home. _

_The money is on the counter as well as some extra cash incase you want to leave the house_

_See you on monday._

_Love Charlie_

The doorbell rang then, I searched the counter for money and found it neatly laid out by the toaster. The door bell rang again forcing me to move fast and opened it just before the impatient delivery girl pressed it again. I handed it to her and snatched the bag slamming the door in her face. Some people seriously need to hire their employees more carefully. The bag smelled delicious though slightly easing my anger. I Grabbed something to drink and brought it with me upstairs where my book was waitng.

Curling up I took a bit of my chicken teriyaki and flipped the page of wurthering heights. It was by far my favorite book and this was probably my sixth time reading it. However my mind kept drifting to the coven that just moved in wondering what they'd be like. Maybe this would be my last weekend spent alone at home. Maybe one of them I would be able to relate to and befriend. I wouldn't get my hopes up though. The only things I could ever rely on was wurthering heights and good ol japanese food, oh yea and type O blood. I laughed at the thought and turned my attention back to the crisp pages.


	2. The weekend

I didnt say it before but I do not own any of the twilight characters etc. =)

* * *

Chapter 2: The weekend.

Saturday morning, I awoke feeling alot more excited than the day before. Mainly because I didn't have to waste 20 minutes of my life sitting in the school parking lot waiting for school to start. However the inevitable feeling of being alone worked it's way up into my head and I sighed. Pushing back the covers I chose to fight with my emotions. Pancakes usually put a nice jumpstart on the day so that's what i'd make.

I unleashed full speed as I completed my morning tasks. Only slowing down to make my pancakes seeing as they could only be rushed so much. Breakfest did it's job in cheering me up and I figured I'd do some grocery shopping.

Loose fitting shirt, semi-baggy jeans, converse. That would be my outfit for the day.

It was drizzling when I locked the door to the house, of course it was. My ancient truck waited patiently for me in it's normal spot. I loved that truck. I keep promising him a new paint job.

"Hmm" I paused in front of it, glorious with old age. Maybe today was a perfect day to get a new paint job. Running back inside I found the money my dad left for me and returned to the truck. The engine only took one try to start, probably because my baby was just as excited. The Shop wasn't to far away, if you hadn't lived in forks your whole entire life, you might not have known where it was, for the building looked like someone's garage. Hence the name. "Someone's Garage". Kudo's for creativity.

I pulled into the lot and hopped out, Jacob black ran this place part time since his dad was in a wheel chair. He was usually buried in the hood of someone else's vehicle instead of behind the front desk where he should be.

"Jacob" He almost hit his head on the hood.

"Jesus bella, Ever heard of knocking"

"Ever heard of this is a store not an actual garage and maybe you should be behind the front desk" a giant smile spread across his face and he held his arms open for me to walk into. He always gave the best hugs.

"Where you been all my life bells" I smiled at the nickname my dad used. It sounded good coming from him too. His arms were big and muscular, and looked nice with his dark caramel colored skin. He was flawless, literally. His long black hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and his shirt must have been thought of as unnecessary for he didn't have one on.

"wasn't there a sign that said 'no shirt, no shoes no service' ?" I motioned a finger towards the door.

"I took that piece of crap down. If someday a chick decides not to wear a shirt, Who am I to stop her?" I punched his arm playfully.

"You know from far away you fit that position" I laughed a bit and he flicked me off.

"Thats it, I'm cutting my hair."

"Nooo!" The last thing I wanted him to do was cut his gorgeous hair.

"Why you think it makes me look like a sexy super model" He struck a pose playfully.

"Oh most definately, watch out playboy... Someones garage has half naked handimen."

"Damn straight" He laughed and then looked at her curiously. "No really what do you think" he handled a chunk of his hair delicately between his fingers.

"I think it does a great job of covering that face" He pretended to lunge at me and I moved away laughing a little louder.

"what do you want" He asked trying to be irritated.

"A paint job"

"awh bells!" He threw a fake tantrum tossing his wrench to the ground and stomping his feet.

"It wont take you that long, please my baby wants to look nice" he looked past me at the truck in serious need of a touch up.

"ahh alright, it wont be done till tomorrow, Im pretty backed up atm. Just take my car" He tossed me a pair of keys. They were exactly the same so I took the second one off and put it in my pocket.

"what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"what good does a spare key do you if it's stuck with the original one" He smacked his head as if being seriously enlightened.

"why haven't I ever thought of that."

"because your to busy thinking of random women choosing not to wear a shirt to a carshop." He bow teasingly

"You are very wise sensei" He bent and picked up the wrench " Go on get out, your nothing but a distraction"

"How much do I owe you?" instead of answering he waved me away with his hand, but i didn't budge, instead I stood there arms crossed until he looked up.

"Oh bella, i'm not going to charge you. You should've known that when you walked in." I should have but I must have forgotten. I stuffed the handfull of money back in my pocket considering buying a wallet today and looked at him.

"I can't let you do it for nothing"

"Why must you be so stubborn. Either you baby sit my car for the entire day or, you can flash me." He threw his hands up trying to play innocent "Just an option" The look on his face was priceless when I ran my fingers through my hair pulling it all behind my shoulders. His eyes buldged as grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and his mouth dropped open when I slowly started to pull it up. Just underneath the curve of my breasts I yanked it back down and stuck my tounge out at him.

"Yea right pervert, I'll keep your car safe"

"You are such a bitch!" He called as I walked away. Instead of replying I just raised my hand and waved without looking back. This day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The grocery store, one of my favorite places in the world, was having a bunch of sales on foods. Excited I spent nearly 2 hours reading everything I could and trying to decide what I would make tonight, but the luxury and the distraction seemed to be over far to soon. The check out lady must of been having a bad day, and it was wearing my patients thin. Specially when she made mental comments about how my cloths were trashy and run down. Not Ideal for the cheifs daughter. What a bitch. I snatched my bags a little more forcefully than I should have stormed out of there. Some people can be so rude.

I hadn't had anything else planned out for the day except sit at home and pretend I was living a normal life. That my dad would be coming home soon and we'd talk about our day. That the time spent in my room wasn't as often as it actually was. The empty crevices of my house were taunting me, as usual. I needed another distraction. I Ran urgently through my house thinking of something to busy myself with. Thats when I noticed the terrible crack in my wall. The paint was cracked and ruined. Perfect. If my baby was getting a paint job so could my sanctuary. Something bright and positive.

I Hurried out the front door a little more eagar than necessary. The rain stopped drizzling thankfully, but the sky was still clouded and the sun still hidden. The nearest Menards, was across town. Good. If I had a thing for music I'd probably turn my radio on, roll down the window, and let my hair blow in the wind like those girls do in movies. However, the last thing I wanted to listen to was how many 'hoes' one man has and how his watch represents an ice land of some sort. The radio today, what a joke. I did roll down the window however. I liked the feel of the damp air on my face.

I liked menards, and the smell of house supplies. The people here were friendly enough, and offered to take me to the paint section. I felt nice enough and let them feel like they were actually doing something, but I could smell the paints from the door. Trust me.

There were a variety of colors, and a variety of shades of each color. Perfect. I lost myself in the rainbow of options and tuned out the world around me picturing what color would start my day off on a good note.

"Excuse me" A friendly voice, rang pleasantly in my ear. I had been so tuned out and off guard I didn't smell it till now. Vampire. I was hesitant to look up, but I knew my identity was safe. How coincidental though. The girl before me was short, delicate, fragile even. She was pixie like, with short spikey hair that seemed to stick out in every direction. Beautiful though. Well that was definately an understatement. She wore strange cloths however, something you wouldn't ever buy in this life time. There was another behind her, constipated looking, his eyes bulged out like he was in pain or... well it was hard to tell. He was also attractive though, blonde hair, gorgeous facial features. Definately not my type though.

They werent thinking about much though, just each other. Alice, jasper. I liked the sounds of those names.

"Yes?"

"Just introducing ourselves, you looked kind enough." What a bunch of wack jobs. Turning menards into a social center. She didn't bother to shake my hand, afraid I would feel how cold it was. "We're new in town, we dont know anybody. You know the feeling dont you"

"Can't say I do, I've lived here my entire life" Her jaw dropped in surprise. Trust me, I dont know what kept me here either. Okay I lied, charlie keeps me here. Charlie is all I have. The life I lead is complicated, full of questions, and well Charlie seems to possess infinite wisdom. She seemed worried, maybe interacting with humans wasn't her best quality, but charming them was. She was adorable in a short faire-like way.

"Well, I'm alice, and this is my boyfriend jasper." He nodded, but was clearly more interested in alice, cautious of where she moved. A little over protective, but it was still cute to watch.

"Isabella, Bella for short" I smiled as nicely as I could, the fear of them revealing our secret washed away for a moment but what if the rest of her family wasn't as civil or well behaved. Another part of me just wanted to accept alice and befriend her. I felt strangely calm and open.

"What brings you to menards" she asked trying to keep conversation going.

"Looking for paint, something...brighter"

"Oh, why?" She was persisted, and nosey I could tell, but I couldn't be annoyed with her not now, not for some strange reason.

"To cheer me up, I'm usually alone most days, so I just wanted my room to be a little brighter, happier. However i'm not a fond of yellow." Did I just say that outloud? Okay something was seriously wrong, one of them must have been doing this. It was making me uncomfortable... yet at the same time I couldn't be uncomfortable.

"Awh, well you dont have to take my advice or anything, but I would try a shade of blue, Royal blue, perhaps. It's calming, and pleasent if you match it with the right curtains and blankets, etc" I set down the lime green color I was holding and followed her to the blues, I loved the color blue, why hadn't I thought of it.

"Here try this one" She pulled a paint can off of the shelf, it was perfect, something I wouldn't mind waking up to, and it wouldn't be annoyingly bright. Like yellow.

"Thank you, I love it." I didn't even have to lie, she knew I was being honest to, the smile on her face was genuine and plesant.

"Bella, are you in highschool" Guess I wouldnt be passing for 21 anytime soon.

"Yea, why will you guys be enrolling?" There wasn't a need to ask what highschool they'd be going to, of course it'd be mine.

"Yea, we start monday, do you mind if we join you at lunch." Just met and she's already asking for lunch spots, I liked her. I grinned and nodded

"of course, theres more than enough room at my table," On monday she'd find out how true that was. I stared at her, she was frowning, but when I moved to the side she wasn't even looking at me. weird.

Her head was filled with images of the school, and of her entire family sitting at a table that was empty. I wasn't there, I couldn't make out the faces of the other ones, just her and jasper sitting side by side, and the rest seemed blurred out. There was an empty chair, right on the end, weird that they would leave that one empty and sit around it. Wait... Was that were I was sitting. Of course, thats my usual spot, but why wasn't I in the chair. The imaged washed away and Jasper whispered in her ear.

"Alice, love. It's not normal to zone out in the middle of a conversation" Her eyes snapped back to reality, and she smiled embarassed.

"Sorry, I have an over active imagination, and a bad case of ADHD." Pfft, yeah right.

"It's alright, I do that sometimes myself" I've never done that to be honest, I just didn't want her feeling like a freak infront of her attempt at friendship. She seemed happy enough and hugged me. Yea thats right. Hugged.

"It's soo good having one friend already, I can't wait for monday." She snatched two cans of a dark violet color and handed them to jasper, then grabbed another two and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Isabella, see you monday." I waved at them and watched as they left, frozen solid to my spot and noticably felt when my emotions were back in my control.

This was going to be an interesting school week thats for sure.

* * *

Sunday:

Painting my room had taken most of the night, I went slower than human speed, and listened to a few reality shoes on tv. I was happy. Even if I never revealed myself to the cullens, I now had friends, two atleast. Well maybe only one but jasper seemed willing to do whatever alice wanted. I couldn't help the feeling that maybe it was too coincidental, that us meeting at menards was more than just buying paints. Maybe it was fate.

I showered and did my morning tasks slowly, the only thing on the agenda today was picking up my truck at noon. It was only 10:15 now. I sat staring at my room, the paint was as calming as alice had told me. The sun was out today, perfect time for a picnic and reading wurthering heights. Wouldn't be able to enjoy that activity until after I got my truck. Sure I could take jacobs car, but come on some things are just sacred. Nothing was on tv this time in the morning, except church shows, and info-mmercials.

Staring mindlessly out the window, made me drowsy and I feel asleep. Thankfully a loud motorcyle roared by and woke me up at around 1. I stretched awkwardly and then jumped over the railing and out the door, jacobs keys in hand. I liked his car, it was new, jet black, and comfortable, but it didn't distract me and it definately wasn't as magestic as my bright red truck. I pulled into 'Someones garage' and parked neatly next to a hummer owned by one of the college kids here in town. I tell ya, live here long enough with advanced sense and you can start matching people up with what car is theres.

"Bella your an hour late" I heard him yell not to far behind me.

"So what?" I asked covering the distance between us

"Uhm, I dont know, just seemed like something I should yell." He could be such a dork at times, but talking to him was like a breath of fresh air.

"I love this weather today"

"Yea, too bad I have to work all day today. I swear I'm not getting paid as much as I should"

"Oh shut up you love this job"

"True, so very true, but hell sometimes I want to enjoy the weather, what you got planned for the day bells?" I shrugged a bit trying to decide myself.

"Probably a little private picnic with me and my truck, read a book." He pretended to snore "Oh shutup, I actually enjoy that kind of thing."

"To each his own I guess"

"her own" I corrected, " and where is my car?" He raised a hand to his mouth like he had been offended then struted around the building, I followed hesistantly, he wasnt going to try and jump out at me or anything, I could still here his footsteps walking. I just hoped my car wasn't messed up. He pulled the sheet from off of the car in a dramatic fashion that I had to laugh, but I was silence when I saw my truck, It was a bright, shiney cherry red. I loved it.

"This is perfect" I said sliding my fingers down the glossy surface. He bowed.

"Thank you" I hugged him gently and he handed me my keys, which in turn I handed him his. "Sorry I forgot the spare key at my house, I'll drop by sometime and give it to you"

"ehh, thats fine, this way when I'm in need of car assistance, you are forever in my debt"

"works for me" I laughed then hopped into my truck.

"Thanks again" I said before pulling off, He simply waved and watched me leave.

I returned home briefly and packed a small lunch that consisted of a couple roastbeef sandwhiches, a bag of chips, and some chewy chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed my non-see through water bottle and filled it with my personal OJ. Then a second water bottle and filled it with water to rinse my mouth out. I placed the contents in a small picnic basket and then ran upstairs for a blanket and my book.

There was a feild about 30 minutes away from where I lived, I've went here ever since I was a child. When I got there it was about 2:30 and the sun was still shining, thankfully. I parked the car and got out grabbing the basket the blanket and my book. I didn't bother pull the back of the truck down so i could climb in. Nobody was around so I just jumped up onto the back and spread out the blanket and laid down. The joys of having a truck.

I ate a roast beef sandwhich slowly not bothering to read just yet, I felt like my life was changing, finally. Like today was the last day I drive out into a secluded area and have a picnic by myself. Maybe I was wrong, but this feeling was so strong. Maybe the cullens moving to town was the company i've always wanted and truthfully, I needed. Who knows maybe alice would turn out to be my bestfriend and I'd tell her my secret. Which I wasnt sure why I was even keeping it a secret.

I took a sip of my OJ and then rinsed it down with water. My hunger must have been twice as bad because I ate the second sandwhich, the chips and the cookies, before I even touched my book. Should have packed more. Today I didn't even feel like reading though, not any more anyway. Usually I was lost in the books, so that i could escape from my own reality, but now, i was so curious for tomorrow that I didn't want to pull away from it. Instead I lay motionless staring at the sky, thinking of all the outcomes, all the possibilites.

Time passed quickly, and the one sunny sky turned a shade of violet as night approched, I guess that was my cue to leave. I pulled the items back into the front seat with me and headed home.

Charlie should be there by now, he had work in the morning. Thats what she needed, a little company before sleep. This weekend really wasn't so bad.


	3. The meeting

_**Apologies in advance, I haven't the time to edit, Please Read N review.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- The Meeting.

You wont even imagine how nervous I was, Sitting at this lunch table felt like I was in line for execution. The day had been pretty nervewrecking but actually waiting here for them, now that was something unbearable. What did the rest of them look like, beauty obviously ran in there DNA. As it did in all vampires. Were they all as nice as alice, and jasper? A question I'd soon find the answer too.

Images of earlier that morning pass through my head.

_"13 seconds, exactly." Charlie cheered as I jumped swiftly over the railing. This whole game seemed rather childish but i wouldn't trade it for the world. _

_"I'm setting world records every day," He grabbed me and kissed the top of my head, gently._

_"Thats my girl, you really make me proud." He pulled me into the kitchen and sat down, he had already to the liberty of making my toast and getting my OJ._

_"wow dad whats the occassion" _

_"I could sense your anxiety from down here, You know you dont have to talk to them right?" He nailed it, the way he always had. Knowing exactly what my issue was. _

_"I know but I get this feeling, I dont really have a choice, How long is till they figure out, i'm the cheifs daughter, someones bound to slip up and say it."_

_"You're right, but that doesn't mean you have to socialize with them at all, steer clear of them if they make you uncomfortable."_

_"School makes me uncomfortable, can I steer clear of that too?"_

_"Nice try, but no." I sighed and finished my toast, kissing charlie on the cheek before I went to school. Early as usual._

..and here I was now, I had a few classes with alice, Math and history. She told me she was going to go get the rest of her family and then join me at the table. Finally the moment of truth came around and the lunch room doors pushed open, a gasp from the students confimed my suspicions of them being over the top gorgeous. Great, they would be sitting with me too, that meant I would now have more publicity than I truly wanted. I looked up in awe as I analyzed each new face. There were supposed to be three more, but I only seen two, Rosalie and emmett. Rosalie was insanely attractive, prettier than alice in a way she had long blonde hair and a petite yet busty figure. Emmett was as big as a house, built soley of muscles and more muscles on top of those muscles. Very intimidating. They seated themselves around me as if we'd been friends our entire lives, and smiled politely.

"Hi i'm rosalie and this is emmett" I smiled and emmett nodded in my direction.

"Hey" He said and wrapped his arm around rosalie.

"I'm Isabella, or bella for short." I got a weird feeling of de ja vu having said the same thing at Menards.

"What a pretty name" Rosalie cooed as she took a sip of her water. An act I'm sure.

"Thank you, So how do you like it here?"

"I dont" she said bluntly. "Yet" she smiled then and glanced around the cafeteria. "I can't judge a town until I shop at all the nearby stores. Which I've yet to do"

"Yea" Alice pouted " Esme had us repainting everything, this weekend" I tried to look sympathetic but the truth was I enjoyed painting, a heck of a lot more than shopping.

"Wheres Edward?" Jasper asked quietly. He was seriously creepy, but you could tell he was kind.

"Probably skipping, you know how he is. Always trying to be rebellious." I tuned them out trying to imagine what edward might look like, and eating my piece of pizza, it seemed an awful lot better today, seeing as I was eating it with people who were nice and accepted me in an instant. Vampire or not. I could imagine the look on victoria's face as she witnessed her downfall. One look at Rosalie and she might as well pack her bags and move as far away as possible in hopes of regaining any sort of popularity points. I guess she had one advantage, if you could call it that. Rosalie seemed tied down to one man, and well victoria lifted her skirt where ever the wind blew. If you get what i'm saying.

A sweet scent, not floral, not anything I could think of, polluted the air and I found myself inhaling deep breaths. It was comforting, enchanting, better than charlies scent. Better than the scent of anyone at this table.

"There he is" Alice said chipperly, and smiled in a direction behind "Scoot down jasper darling, I want him to sit by me" Great, that meant exactly across from me. A shadow approached and the scent was stronger than before. I looked up, bad mistake. He was staring at me his brow creased in what looked to be frustration. Rude if you ask me.

He sat down still staring, maybe he didn't like the way I smelled. Oh well, I certainly couldn't say the same. He was beyond attractive, beyond any adjectiive that could be used to describe someone is attractive. Every word that came to mind was soon to be an understatement and I forget it all at once. his facial features were amazing, his eyes despite the fact they matched his coven's, and my own, were magical and mysterious. His mouth was formed into a hard line for some strange reason, but I could see myself kissing him. I had to shake my head then, and take a sip of my water. He was still staring, his well defined arms sewn together with his fingers that rested under his chin. He was calmer now, but hadn't looked away. It was annoying the shit out of me now.

"Do you mind" I asked, raising and eyebrow. Realization washed over him then and he smiled. Oh how he smiled, if I knew it by heart I'd recite shakespeare for the moment seemed fitting. The little bit of anger that I was building up collapsed and disappeared the moment he smiled. What was this? Did he have a gift or did I meet the most beautiful man on earth?

"I'm sorry for staring, I was lost in thought." He stared down the table at his siblings and nodded, something was worrying him. Did he know about me.

"It's alright, I guess. It happens to the best of us." I ate my curly fries trying to think of something else, to rip the image of his smile from my head.

"What took you so long?" Alice complained, in a way that you could never be annoyed of.

"Some of the girls here are alot more welcoming than others." He notioned towards victoria who was staring mischeviously from across the cafeteria, probably jealous of my postion.

"Nice catch bro!" Emmett raised his fist and Edward pounded it. Total disgust embraced me and the image of him smiling was not tainted and ruined.

"She wants to hang out tonight, I told her I'd pick her up at 6. This town isn't so bad after all." Alice shook her head in disappointment. " Alice dont be that way, I'm still deciding between her or her two groupies, the one on the left has a nice pair of Ti-"

"Ahem" I interrupted.

"Seriously" Rosalie frowned, agreeing with me. He raised his arms defensively,

"Oh Come one, you know it's true" I was fed up with him, my lunch was ruined. He was a womanizer. A pig.

"You are seriously pathetic." I dont know why I said it outloud, I shouldn't even care. He had to do a double take to make sure he heard me right I guess.

"Excuse me" He asked, humor filled his eyes.

"You heard me, your pathetic"

"How so?"

"You manipulate girls, who throw them selves at you soley because your attractive, without taking the time to get to know them probably to disguise the fact that you can't commit to an actual relationship because you dont know how to please a girl unless your having a sex." Alice's jaw dropped and emmett laughed so hard the table shook,

"Man she got you so good" Edward glared at him, and he shut up. I figured now was a good time to make an exit, seeing as I probably dug myself into a bad situation.

"It was nice meeting you guys, I'm sorry to leave so soon but I really want to get to the library." They all nodded and said goodbye asking if they could join me here tomorrow, Of course I agreed. I just hoped edward fell off the face of the planet overnight. I turned to dump my tray only to notice I was being followed.. By him.

So much for that idea.

"Where do you think your going" He asked grabbing my arm and spinning me around. Gently though.

"Pathetic and incompetent. Maybe if you pull your head out of that girls clevage, you'd of heard me the first time I said I was going to the library. If you know whats good for you, dont touch me again." I shook him off and dumped my tray he was still on my tail as I pushed past the cafeteria doors.

"You think you can just insult someone and walk away, like a coward" I rolled my eyes he wasn't bothering me, he was just wasting breath. Which unfortunately for me never ran out.

"If thats what you want to call it, sure." The hallway seemed impossibly long what I'd give to just run down it and away from him. Something in the pit of my stomach however compelled me to stay and talk to him.

"Why are you so bitter, I haven't done anything towards you." His words were true, bitterly true. There was no reason to be hurling such a violent attitude at him because he was interested in the wrong things in women. Sure I didn't have to like it but this certainly wasn't justifiable.

"Sorry" I said it suddenly, he's probably going to think I'm bi-polar.

"You are weird" The smile never left his lips, and he didn't stop following me.

"What? I apologized. What more could you want" His arm slide effortlessly over my shoulders like he'd done it a hundred times. The moment we touched I felt an electric shock spark through my body, and I could pull away if I wanted to. His free arm made a large half circle motion in front of us.

"I would like a tour of the entire school" Yea sure and I was the weird one, I laughed lightly and he opened his mouth to speak but a voice not to far behind us broke up the conversation.

"Edward" The annoying clicking of highheels beating mercilessly against the tiles sounded not to far behind us. He turned around pulling his arm off of me casually and smiled at the red head approaching us quickly. I was disgusted all over again. Her Long hair whipped around her face as she passed back and open door, and her walk waws seriously to forced. She seemed to be trying to swish a butt she just didn't have and poke out her chest a little to far which to me made her look like a chicken. Edward seemed impressed though, or humored, I didn't feel the need to stay and listen to to there conversation seeing as it hardly interested me, but when I tried to leave edwards hand gripped my arm and held me still. What was he thinking? I swear If there weren't so many people i'd let the power of my mind throw him across the room.

"Edward..." She repeated staring at the physical contact we shared. Please, she could have him. The last man I wanted in my life was a womanizer. "What are you guys doing"

"Standing here waiting for you obviously" The sarcasm was hot on my tounge and Edward laughed.

"Uhm...excuse me" His eyes bore into the side of my head until I looked up at him. "whats your name?" I pulled my arm away from him a little to forcefully and he stared curiously at me,

"Isabella"

"Bells here w-"

"Bella" I corrected him, he was definately not allowed to use that nickname.

"Bella," He stared at me a moment before continuing, "here was just about to give me a tour of this grand facility"

"Actually" I said staring at him " 'Bella' here is about to go to the library." Victoria must of thought this was a good time to intrude.

"Dont worry edward she's no fun, but I can show you all the best places of this school" The sexy vibe she tried to put on her voice was completely repulsive.

"Perfect" I turned and left them standing there, and thankfully he didn't follow. I have to admit, I was disappointed when I thought about it.

* * *

The school day ended rather quickly after that, gratefully I hurried to m car only to find alice waiting in front of it. What the hell is with these people. She looked worried and antsy. I fought the urge to run in the opposite direction.

"Bella" She said smiling apoligetically, "I'm so sorry about edwards behavior, he hasnt always been like that"

"It's alright, Alice really."

"You sure, You dont mind if we sit with you tomorrow"

"You know alice, You could have any seat in the cafeteria, you really dont need to ask." she smiled at that.

"I know, we know, it's just, You seem really nice. I just have a good feeling about you" It was nice hearing that, I rarely get them, except from charlie when I manage to do something with my hair.

"Thank you" I nodded my head towards my car, wanting nothing more than to go home and think about today's events, to bribe my dad into going to subway and curling up with wuthering heights until I pass out. She seemed to notice that I wanted her to move and jumped back gracefully. I climbed into my truck and rolled down the window before closing the door, as bad as I wanted to leave I couldn't just end the conversation on that note, She wanted to say more but she didnt' want to force me into a conversation.

"Want a ride home? To be honest you seem like you have a lot more to say than just apologizing for edwards behavior." Her smile was so wide I could barely resist smiling back, she turned towards a shiney silver volvo and waved her hand. Jaspers head popped out the window

"I'm riding with Bella!, See you at the house" he looked worried but nodded and disappeared back in the vehicle. It pulled off rather suddenly and if I wasn't mistaken Edward was driving the car. Alice ran around to the other side and climbed in.

"I warn you my car isn't nearly as graceful as that volvo, but it gets the job done... Alot slower though." Alice shook her head not seeming to care

"thats alright, I'm just glad I made a friend, You are my friend right?" Her smiled disappeared for a moment until I nodded.

"Do I have any choice" I said teasingly

"I suppose not" she was fun, I liked her. If anything she was an alternative to blue paint. She lifted my spirit and put me in a good mood.

The drive was plesant, she informed me of whatever she could about her past life and I in return did the same. She turned the radio on suddenly but I didn't say anything, if she wanted to listen to the radio for a bit I could definately manage. She switched the station though from FM to AM and found a station playing classical music. My heart nearly stopped as I found it to be soothing, and peaceful. Music I actually liked. She seemed to notice my attitude towards it and turned it down so it was just background music and continued talking.

"You busy tonight?" I shook my head no, suddenly wishing I'd had said yes.

"You want to stay for a bit when you get to my house?" How the hell was I supposed to say, Oh no sorry dont want your family to know i'm half vampire and your brother... or whatever he was to you is an annoying disgusting pervert and I dont want to be in the same building as him longer than I have to. Definately couldn't say that. So yet again I sucked it up and gave her a fake smile.

"Sure" why I was even bothering with her I don't know. I never felt the need to spare anyones feelings before and now, here I was on the brink of exposure offering to stay in there house. What if was able to sniff out what I was, Maybe he'd keep it a secret, maybe he'd warn the rest of them. I never dealt with this kind of thing before.

I knew alice would adore me just the same, no matter what I was but what about the rest of them, Would they become territorial suddenly and start growling.

Come on that was ridiculous, but how was I to tell? I pulled the car up the long driveway and parked it next to the volvo. The air out side of the car was thick with the scent of vampire, but it was plesant all the same. Alice didn't bother knocking, which I wouldnt see why she should. Stepping into this building I felt like I walked in to a different century. It was elegant, stylish and most likely extremely expensive. It was like the inside of a castle mixed with something you'd see off of MTV cribs.

A woman a little taller than me but shorter than rosalie rounded the corny and smiled happily.

"Alice who is this?" She hugged me than, but I didn't feel uncomfortable or like my personal space was invaded. She was motherly and kind, beautiful, but not like rosalie, or alice.

"This is bella, bella this is esme." Her name was pretty, short and catchy.

"I love your home, it's beautiful." The woman looked at me adoringly like I was her daughter visiting from new york or something. I couldn't say I didn't like it though. Feeling welcomed. Finally the final member of the cullens family, the head master you could say came walking around the corner engaged in what looked to be a serious discussion with edward who smiled mischeviously at me.

"Isabella," Uh-oh... Looks like I wasn't as in disguise as I thought. " Welcome to our home. I'm honored you've come" I smiled kind of and he seemed to get the message.

Edward was curious now, staring between carlisle and myself. " We were just going to order dinner, are you hungry?"

"actually, I really want subway,"

"Subway's it is. Edward you wouldn't mind getting them would you" Edward seemed seriously upset and thats when I tried it. I tried to read his mind and see what was making him so angry, it was a blur, a soft murmur of nothing. I couldn't read his mind. This time I was the one staring at him frowning. What was going on. I didn't realize him staring back, or the rest of his family staring back for that matter. Alice tugged on my arm and pulled me from my thoughts

"Sorry, You look like someone i've met before." The lie came off so easy that I was impressed with myself.

"Bella, would you care to ride with me to subway." Edward offered, How was I supposed to be treated to dinner and yet, refuse to go with. That seemed so rude and he knew it.

"Bella is my company" Alice saved me. I was so grateful for that short moment.

"she can be your company when she gets back, Besides i dont know what she wants." Alice pouted not being able to locate any paper or pencils.

"Fine but she's mine when you get back." And then I felt like a shiny new toy being yanked between toddlers. It would be just like them too, Edward to greedy to back down, and alice to nice to keep fighting. Edward pulled me along laughing, Knowing damn well the last thing I wanted to do was ride with him to subway, a 20 minute ride, there and back.

I'm not sure if he was trying to be funny, or if he wanted to annoy me or what, but he walked around the car and opened the door for me. Like I would ever write him off as a gentlemen. I focused my attention on the car engine roaring to life and rested my chin on my hand as I stared out the window.

"Dont be anti-social bella" He laughed as he backed out of the driveway. I didn't bother to look at him but rolled down the window to let me nose escape his intoxicating scent. It was frustrating, and also a waste of good features. My normally quiet cellphone rang reminding me that I even had one at all. I pulled it from my pocket in one swift motion and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Bells where are you?"

"oh sorry dad, I gave alice cullen a ride home, and now edwards driving me to subway... For food."

"Hmm, Well be careful, and next time call before you go where ever."

"Sorry, Love you"

"Love you too" I hung up then before he said anything else. I could tell Edward was eavesdropping.

"Can I use your phone"

"why?"

"Need to call victoria, why else" He laughed and held his hand out. I Sighed and gave him the phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear but I suppose no one answered cause he closed it and handed it back without saying anything. I really didn't care one way or the other.

"So why dont you like victoria."

"Plenty of reasons"

"And they are"

"None of your business"

"So fiesty"

"I guess, Listen I dont know what your game is or whatever, but I'm not your type so if your trying to come on to me, or get on my good side you are so far off"

"How do you know my type?" He asked staring out at the road.

"You hit on victoria, and her groupies"

"So?"

"So either they are your type, or your just trashy, Which in turn isn't my type. were completely incompatible."

"So you think"

"So I know."

"But you admit i'm attractive"

"Physically"

"I could say the same about you miss Isabella." I nearly gagged.

"I never realized how far away Subway was until this day" He threw his head back and laughed. He had a nice laugh, nice to listen to. I shook my head again and tried once more to read his thoughts. Was he really as bad as he is now? But nothing, nothing at all. Just the sweet sound of his laugh.

"So do you have a boyfriend"

"Yes"

"You are such a liar" I laughed then "But you have a nice smile, You should brush your hair out of your face once in a while."

"I will remember that for the day I wake up and say to myself ' I wonder how Edward would like me to look today' " I rolled my eyes and stared at him.

"I'm a ladies man trust me, that day will come far to soon darling." I stuck my head closer to the window. Any normal person could have drowned out his voice with the vicious wind whipping violently against their ear drums but not me, I still heard him clear as day.

"Edward, Alice said you weren't always like that. What happened"

"Like what" His face became serious.

"Hmm a player I guess you could say, those weren't her choice of words but thats the best way to describe how you are" He didn't speak for a long time, I regretted ever saying anything, alice probably trusted that I wouldn't say anything either but then I didn't know I couldn't read his mind. Normally the most intimate answers were on display for me to see, but not now. He was like a puzzle. I rested my head back towards the window, trying to forget the awkward situation but then he spoke.

"She's right, i was never like this. I just stopped caring." I was hesistant to ask anything else, but I wanted to know.

"Why?"

"There was someone... she... Look I dont want to talk about this alright." I let him finish it there. I wouldn't push more than he wanted me to, even if I was desperate to find some good in him.

"Tell me about your last boyfriend. What was he like."

"Why do you care" I asked truly curious.

"I'm interested In your type"

"Someone who likes me for me, not for what I look like. Someone who accepts me for what I like, and not only expects sex, or other minor pleasures. Smart, funny, charming, Kind, someone who could look at 1000 girls a million times prettier than me and still never stray from my path. Loyal honest, and yes of course attractive."

"So your ex was like that"

"No, I've never had an... Ex." his jaw dropped and I could feel a blush dusting my cheeks lightly. So what if I hadn't had a boyfriend before, I'm old fashioned kind of. I want to be with someone I love. Is that bad?

The rest of the ride was surprisingly quiet he seemed lost in thought and I didn't want to ruin that. When I did finally find the courage to reveal my secret to him, I would try to find out why I couldn't read his mind. Why he was the only exception. There was something about edward. Something that made me believe that he was actually a good person, a great person even. He was just hiding behind pain, I'd find out. I had to. Because whether I liked it or not, the cullens, every single one of them were going to be a huge part of my life from now on. There was no denying that. Fate was working overtime on this life of mine and I couldn't be mad at it. This was the first day In a long time that I didn't feel lonely. People my age picked me out of the crowd and accepted me for who I was, even if some of them were flawed and questionable.

This was my life now, and I knew it was no longer a question of 'IF' I'd tell them I was a half vampire, It was 'WHEN' I'd tell them.

* * *

_**Read && review please. =) **_

_**If you dont, I'll cry and pair bella up with james!**_

_**You dont definately dont want that.**_


End file.
